1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a power supply with protection function. More particularly, the invention relates to a power supply with output overcurrent detection and error latch protection.
2. Description of the Related Art
A power supply usually has some protection function such as output overcurrent detection and error latch protection. Now a power supply with error latch protection is usually designed by employing a controller integrated circuit (IC) with error latch function. When an error such as overcurrent or over voltage occurred in the output power, the power supply not only provides some protection but also enters the latch mode so that the power supply will not reset repeatedly if is the error is not solved. However, the latch mode of the power supply can be easily released, for example, by pressing the power button of the remote controller, resulting that the error of the power supply is easily ignored by the user.